THE AGREEMENT
by Zelyn Anya
Summary: Dark x Krad. Bad summary.R&R please.


"Krad...apa yang kau lakukan!"

_Apa yang kulakukan?_

_Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuingin, Dark._

"Lepaskan mereka Krad! Mereka sudah tak bernyawa!"

Dark memelukku dengan erat, membuat tanganku melepas pria yang ku sadar sudah berdarah-darah dan jatuh ke tanah tanpa suara. Ah, Dark benar. Dia sudah mati...

"Jangan lakukan lagi, Krad...jangan membunuh lagi..." bisikan Dark dapat kudengar pedih dan menyayat meski ia tak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang saat ini tersembunyi di bahuku. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat.

"Dark... apa yang kulakukan sejak tadi...dan siapa pria itu?"

* * *

"Lagi-lagi Tuan Hikari membuat satu penduduk kota tewas... apa yang harus kita katakan pada kerabat dan keluarga pria itu?" Kei mendengus frustasi. Wajahnya begitu stres dan bingung, sama dengan Dark yang sedari tadi masih berpikir.

" Penduduk kota tentu akan merasa kota ini tengah diteror jika terus menerus terjadi hal ini, Lord Dark. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat penduduk kota tetap merasa aman," timpal Argentine sembari membungkuk hormat, tak bermaksud membuat tuannya tersinggung.

"Kau tahu cara membuat penduduk kota merasa aman tanpa menyakiti Krad?" Dark menoleh padanya, memberikan perhatian atas kata-katanya berusan. Argentine terlihat terkesiap, namun setelah itu ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, tanda ia tak punya pilihan lain dalam mencari jalan keluar.

"Mengurung Tuan Hikari."

* * *

"Kenapa kita harus berpisah kamar, Dark?"  
Dark tersenyum menenangkan, meski saat ini hatinya begitu kacau dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Krad masih menatapnya dari kasur di kamar barunya dengan wajah bingung. Saat ini posisi Dark begitu membingungkan, namun Dark harus mengutamakan penduduknya meski ia harus mengurung kekasihnya sendiri di bawah tanah.

Dark membelai rambut Krad lembut. Kekasihnya itu bertubuh lemah, namun terkadang saat malam hari, kaki rapuh itu bisa mengitari kota tanpa Dark ketahui, kemudian membunuh orang yang ia temui.

_Dan ia tak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya saat ia membunuh..._

"Dark?"

Pria berambut violet itu tergagap. Ia sadar Krad memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Ini demi kesehatanmu, Krad. Aku tak ingin kau semakin sakit karena menemaniku bekerja hingga tengah malam..."

"Aku semakin sakit jika tak bisa bersamamu, Dark!" potong Krad membuat hati Dark semakin sakit. Jangan katakan itu...

"Tidak, Krad. Ini keputusanku. Kumohon, jangan membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu lebih jauh lagi."

Dark sangat menyesal dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia telah mengatakan hal yang begitu kejam hingga Krad hanya terbelalak dengan bibir terkatup. Sebelum Krad mengatakan sesuatu, Dark beranjak keluar didampingi Argentine yang selama ini menjaga kesehatan Krad.

"Argentine, jangan biarkan Krad keluar."

"...Baik, Lord Dark..."

Dan Argentine mulai mengerti kepedihan yang dirasakan tuannya.

* * *

Mata beriris emas itu masih berusaha tidak terpejam. Bibir indahnya pun masih berusaha memanggil nama orang yang sejak seminggu yang lalu ingin ditemuinya. Meski napasnya mulai terputus-putus, suara lemahnya masih diperdengarkan.

"Dark...dimana kau...?"

Tak ada orang yang mendengar panggilannya. Tak juga Argentine yang sejak tadi diperintahkannya mencari Dark. Kekasihnya itu tak juga muncul.

"Dark..."

Dengan sangat lemah, Krad berusaha bangun dan merayap menuju pintu kamar yang tak terkunci. Meski Krad tahu bahwa mungkin saja ada penjaga di luar kamarnya demi menjaganya – Krad tak tahu mereka menjaga apa karena Argentine hanya mengatakan bahwa saat ini situasi tak aman sehingga Krad membutuhkan penjaga, namun Krad tetap meraih gagang pintu itu.

Ia hanya ingin melihat Dark meski untuk terakhir kali.

* * *

Dark langsung melemparkan kertas dan dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Firasatnya benar. Bahwa selama seminggu ini kecemasan luar biasa yang dirasakannya adalah akibat kondisi Krad yang memburuk. Tapi pekerjaannya tak bisa ia serahkan begitu saja, bahkan pada Kei dan wakilnya yang lain.

Dan saat Argentine datang padanya dengan terengah-engah, tanpa perlu penjelasan apapun Dark langsung berlari ke tempat Krad. Berlari demi memeluk kekasihnya yang tengah sakit dan memanggil namanya.

Sebelum akhirnya ia melihat Krad terduduk di lantai depan kamarnya. Di tengah genangan darah para penjaga yang dibantainya dengan napas terputus-putus dan batuk yang terus mendera.

"Krad!"

Krad hanya bisa bayangan semata saat suara yang dikenalnya memanggil namanya.

"Dark..?"

Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kakinya masih bisa terangkat dan menahan tubuh lemahnya, namun percuma. Ia kembali terjatuh hingga nyaris menghantam lantai batu yang dingin sebelum tiba-tiba dua buah tangan menahan dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Itu pasti Dark.

"Krad... jangan membunuh... kumohon jangan membunuh, Krad..."

Apa yang diucapkan Dark sama sekali tak dipahaminya.

Ia hanya ingin pergi ke sisi Dark dan para penjaga itu menghadangnya, mereka tak membolehkannya keluar kamar.

Hanya itu...

Apa yang Dark ucapkan?

"Dark... apa kau...mencintaiku?" bisik Krad susah payah di tengah deru napas yang susah payah. Ia melihat bayangan dengan rambut violet mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian suara parau Dark terdengar.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Krad... kumohon bertahanlah..."

"Aku terus bertahan, Dark... Aku bertahan sejak ada di ruang bawah ini... Aku bertahan dengan semuanya..." Krad mulai tak bisa menahan air matanya yang meleleh keluar. Ia ingin Dark tahu semua perasaannya. "Aku bertahan sejak kau meninggalkanku disini Dark...Aku bertahan untuk tetap mencintaimu..."

"Krad!"

"...Dan aku bertahan dari setan yang melingkupiku saat kau bersekutu dengannya demi mendapatkanku..."

"...Krad?"

Suara Dark langsung berubah panik dan ia terdiam. Meski begitu Krad tetap tersenyum, ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Dark yang terlihat samar itu.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu walau kau tak membuat persekutuan dengan setan itu, Dark... aku selalu mencintaimu..."

Ia bisa mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Krad! bangunlah! Kraaaddd!"

* * *

_Dark berdiri ternganga, tangan kanannya yang memegang lilin dan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pisau terpaku di tempatnya._

_Ia tak akan menyangka upacara itu akan berhasil._

_Dan Dark pun melihatnya; sosok yang menawarinya 'perjanjian'._

"_Aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu...!"_

"_Lord berambut dan beriris ungu memanggilku dan membuat perjanjian dengan setan? Apa yang kurang darimu?"_

"_Aku... mencintai seseorang...aku ingin memilikinya... kumohon biarkan ia menjadi milikku..."_

"_Hoo, sungguh permintaan yang mengejutkan yang terucap dari mulut seorang penguasa. Kau tahu akibat kau meminta dariku?"_

"_Aku akan menerima semua syaratmu! Apapun demi Krad!"_

"_Bukan kau yang akan menerimanya, manusia tampan. Tapi 'malaikat'mu itu yang akan menerimanya.."_

"_...Apa..?"_

"_Kukabulkan permintaanmu, dan aku akan meminta tubuh orang yang kau cintai itu tiap malam tiba... namun ia akan menjadi milikmu selamanya. Hanya mencintaimu dan melihatmu. Bagaimana, Lord Dark Mousy?"_

"_...Aku.. menerimanya..."_

* * *

_Bukankah ini demi cintanya?  
_

_ataukah Dark hanya ingin kekasihnya itu semata?  
_

_Apakah ia mencintainya?  
_

_Lalu kenapa tangan ini meraih apa yang ia sebut 'perjanjian'?_

* * *

"Aku selalu mencintaimu...di siang dan malam hari, di sehat dan sakitku, di tiap detik dalam hidupku... di kala kau tersenyum dan bersedih, aku bersumpah aku selalu mencintaimu, selamanya. Kaulah belahan jiwaku, Krad Hikari..."

* * *

"Krad...aku mencintaimu selamanya..."

Dengan jalan yang salah.

FIN

XXX

*bow*

first fanfic m(_ _)m

warning OOC psiko lebeh LOL

#telat

Preview please~~ w)0


End file.
